


Winter 2018-19 Prompts

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Retail, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cats, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Night Stands, Other, Secret Crush, Secret Santa, Snow, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Virtual Reality, not outright though because its set in modern day japan where gay marriage isnt legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Back at it again.Gonta/Miu - 1, 4, 11Fuyuhiko/Peko - 2Kyouko/Sayaka - 3, 9Kaede/Maki - 5, 7, 8, 10Kaito/Shuuichi - 5Kiibo/Shuuichi - 6, 13Angie/Korekiyo - 12(prompts closed as of 1/4/19)





	1. gonta/miu, new years cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37\. you jokingly suggest we send out holiday cards together as friends so we do, and now everyone is congratulating us for finally getting together

The first year after Dangan Ronpa, Miu doesn’t send anything. She has no use for holiday cards, for new year’s charms. The only person who cares if she lives or dies is Kaede, and Miu isn’t about to waste her time or money on sending a card to the apartment where they both live.

The second year, she’s with Gonta, grateful to have her own room, grateful to be something closer to alive. She sends just one postcard, to Kaede and Maki, and receives just one in return.

By the third year she’s thriving, blossoming. She’s confident for the first time that she won’t die by her own hand, that her life is worth living, that maybe she  _does_ have something to give to the world.

Her list has grown, too: Kaede and Maki, Shuuichi, a nice woman from the Husky and Malamute owners’ group she’s in, some guy in Fukuoka Prefecture who she’s been working on a Kiibo fan build with. A manageable handful.

“Oi,” she says over breakfast one day, half-jokingly, as frost bites at the kitchen windows. “You wanna combine our New Year’s cards this year? Might be more efficient.”

Gonta brightens instantly, making Miu’s heart flutter, and she knows she can’t back out now. “Yes! Gonta would love that.”

And so, against Miu’s better judgment, they do. Gonta goes into town and buys the little cards from the post office, and is visibly excited when he brings them back to Miu. Cute. “Miu, Miu, look! The post office had insect postcards!”

“Oh yeah? Lemme guess, you bought ‘em all.”

“Gonta did!” He carefully lays each one out on the table so Miu can look over the designs. “Does Miu want to fill them out now?”

“Ah, sure! Why the fuck not.”

 

 **Kaede** : hey happy new year! we got your card

 **Bitch Tits** : yeah happy new year 🔥

 **Kaede** : it was cute! haha since when are you and gonta-kun a thing??

 **Kaede** : and you didnt TELL ME????

Miu groans out loud at her phone screen. She’s been nursing a mild crush on Gonta for the past month and a half, but like fuck is she about to tell her sister about that, especially over instant messaging.

 **Bitch Tits** : we arent lmfao

 **Bitch Tits** : u think id be able 2 keep it to mysefl if i was gettin that dick

(That part is true, Miu admits.)

 **Kaede** : ahh sorry for assuming! i just thought it was nice you did it together haha

 **Bitch Tits** : iits all good

 **Kaede** : you should be getting ours soon if you havent! im really excited about them 💕

 

“So who’s your special friend?” asks the lady from the dog group the next time she and Miu meet.

“Ain’t got one,” Miu grumbles. “Same as always.”

 

The latest email Miu receives from the Kiibo build guy has a postscript:  _BTW, how long have you been with this guy now? Good for you making it official!_

Miu leans back in her chair and screams.

 

“Congratulations!” an older woman that Miu barely recognizes tells her in the convenience store, smiling from ear to ear. Miu doesn’t bother correcting her.

 

“Has everyone and their mother been asking you if we’re fucking or something?” Miu asks as she and Gonta wash dishes together on the Saturday morning after the new year.

“Oh!” Gonta flushes slightly pink. “A few people assumed. Gonta told them Miu is just a friend.”

“Yeah,” Miu says, scrubbing furiously at a bowl.

“…Gonta’s sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be. I’m the one who gave people the wrong idea.” But, oh, how she wishes they were right.

Gonta hesitates, looking like he wants to say something, but doesn’t, and drops the subject.

And so, life goes on.

Winter passes, melting into spring. Gonta’s bees come out of hibernation. The days grow longer and hotter, then cooler and shorter again. And, somewhere along the way, Miu finds the courage to tell Gonta how she feels.

The fourth year after Dangan Ronpa, Miu sleeps by Gonta’s side each night, and kisses him each morning. They work side by side, Miu on her programming, Gonta in his apiary.

And when the new year comes, once again, their cards are sent together.


	2. fuyuhiko/peko + hajime, gift swap gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28. i’ve been crushing on you for so long and when i get your name in secret santa i decide to write you a love note except there’s a last minute shuffle with people trading and my gift is given to someone else (bonus: ot3! ot3!)
> 
> requester specified she wanted hajime to be the third person so here you go... an au where class 77 has hajime instead of teruteru. what can i say except youre welcome

Yukizome tries her hardest. She really does. And, yeah, she’s better than Kizakura, who would drink during class, and show up late when he bothered to show at all, and spent half his time hitting on the headmaster. Yukizome cares; Fuyuhiko has to give her that. But her enthusiasm is far from contagious, at least to him.

“Let’s have a secret Santa this year!” she says, and Fuyuhiko can hardly contain his complete lack of excitement.

And then he draws Peko’s name.

Okay.

Okay. It’s just Peko. Peko should be easy. Peko deserves to get a nice gift for Christmas. Peko’s probably never gotten a gift before. He knows Peko - shit, what does Peko  _like_? Plain white ribbons, plain black stockings. Soft things, fluffy animals, bamboo shinai, sharp silver blades.

Yeah, he can handle this.

 

In retrospect, Fuyuhiko is an idiot.

He decides on ribbons, fine white Indian-imported silk, and a soft cat-patterned microfiber cloth for her glasses. He’s certain she’ll love them. Not wanting to give away the surprise, he locks himself alone in his room and wraps them as best as he can with the help of some woman on YouTube.

Halfway through, he stops. It’s not special enough. This is  _Peko_. He should at least… do something.

Riding on his (incredibly stupid) impulse, he grabs a notepad from his desk and begins to write:

_Hey. Since you’re reading this I guess you know I’m your secret Santa. Hope you like your gifts._

_I know we’re gonna be graduating soon, and I’ll be taking over the clan after. This whole time you’ve been so important to me. Not as a tool. I hate that word. But as a friend and partner. You’re so special and there’s no one else like you out there. I guess I’m trying to say I really care about you, as a person._

_Yours, Fuyuhiko_

Fuyuhiko deliberates over every word. It’s so hard to talk about his feelings, especially on paper, especially to Peko. Peko has been with him since birth, and he downright adores her. All that cheesy bullshit.

He mulls on it for hours after, thinking over and over about the pros and cons of finally telling Peko how he feels. He doesn’t want to ruin the relationship they have already. Until his bastard father dies and Fuyuhiko inherits the clan, Peko is still nothing more than a sword in their eyes. But in the last two and a half years of high schoool, Peko’s been thriving, surely seeing herself as a human for the first time. He doesn’t want her to resent him, or feel trapped, or a hundred other things. He wants her to know. He would rather die than let her know.

In the end, he tucks the note inside the package and tries his hardest to forget about it until the day of the class Christmas party.

It’s the last day before winter break, and Fuyuhiko is dreading going home. He just has to get through this, he reminds himself. Christmas party, shitty break, New Year’s with Peko, then back to the academy. Easy as hell, until Yukizome fucks it up yet again by turning the secret Santa exchange on its head.

“What if, just for fun, everyone picked a random gift?” she says, grinning like she’s just had the best idea in the world.

Fuyuhiko’s heart stops. “Hey, that’s not a secret Santa anymore! If we were gonna do a fuckin’ yankee swap, you shoulda said that from the beginning.”

“Oooh, Ibuki likes it! Swap! Swap!”

“Ehehe… Umm, I don’t mind either,” Mikan says demurely.

Fuyuhiko has to think fast. If he just grabs Peko’s gift before anyone else can, it’ll be fine. Sure, opening a set of ribbons in front of the class will be embarrassing, but nowhere near as much as having someone else read his note. He looks up - and freezes.

Hajime has the box. And he’s halfway through opening it.

Fuyuhiko watches, a mix of rage, horror, embarrassment, helplessness, as Hajime’s eyes skim over the note. It seems they’ve both been caught off guard. After a too-long moment, Hajime folds the note back up and jams it in his pocket.

“Ooh, Hajime-chan’s hiding something! Show us, show us!” Ibuki hollers, practically throwing herself at Hajime.

“Hey! It’s none of your business,” Hajime says, jerking away from her.

“Nyohoho, did somebody confess? Ibuki can smell it!”

“There’s no way you can smell that!”

At the very least, it seems Hajime has his back, and isn’t going to go out of his way to embarrass Fuyuhiko. Christ, at least there’s one good bastard in this class.

As the party is winding down, and most of the class has gone off back to the dorms, Hajime catches Fuyuhiko’s eye. “Hey,” he says quietly. “You want to go outside?”

Fuyuhiko nods, and follows him out.

“So… you wrote this?” Hajime says, removing the note from his pocket as soon as they’re well out of earshot of the classroom.

“What’s it to ya? You got a problem with it?”

“No! No, it just… clearly was meant for someone else.”

“Pekoyama,” Fuyuhiko says.

“Huh?”

“I said it’s fucking Pekoyama!”

“Jeez, I got it!” Hajime brings his hands up defensively. “So… you want it back, I guess.”

Fuyuhiko grunts and takes the paper from Hajime’s hand. “Thanks,” he mutters. “For not reading it to everyone.”

“I mean, that’s just the decent thing to do, right? If it were me…” Hajime trails off.

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko says. “I probably won’t even give it to her. It was a stupid idea. My family treats her like fuckin’ dirt, she can’t say no to any of us. I… I want her to have a choice, when it comes down to it.”

“That’s rough,” Hajime says. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just part of being a yakuza. …I do want her to have the gifts, though.”

“Oh, yeah. Take them. I don’t know what I’d do with something like that anyway.”

“And don’t you dare tell anyone about any of this, you hear me?” Fuyuhiko adds.

“I won’t! I got it.”

“…Thanks.”

On the ride home back to Kobe, Fuyuhiko can’t look Peko in the eye as he shoves the cloth and ribbons into her hands. She seems surprised at first, but thanks him sincerely, and there’s a little smile on her usually-blank face for the rest of the car ride.

Fuyuhiko’s glad. That much is enough.


	3. sayaka/kirigiri, pets in ugly sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35. we’re neighbours who don’t talk because you seem awfully grumpy but then you buy your dog a winter coat and shoes and i need a photo to show my friends
> 
> the requester specified that instead of a dog it should be two "bastardous maine coons" so here you are

Sayaka’s leaving for her biweekly corner store run when she passes by Kirigiri for the second time that day. She pauses, trying to think of something to say, but—in a second, Kirigiri is gone. Another opportunity missed.

At her annual New Year’s shrine visit almost twelve months ago, Sayaka had closed her eyes and prayed for the usual things: stability, happiness, her father’s safety. For Makoto’s luck to take an upturn, for Chihiro to find some strength, for her friends from her old group to be satisfied in their new, post-idol lives. And then, she’d added,  _I want to be brave enough to talk to Kirigiri this year. Just once._

The year is drawing to a close, and Sayaka still hasn’t found the right words or the right time.

Kirigiri lives on the first floor. Sayaka only knows a handful of things about her, mainly gained from simple visual observation:

1\. Her family name is Kirigiri, written in neat, slanting characters outside her door. Fog, cut.

2\. She has two gorgeous long-haired cats; one black with white patches and the other a calico. They’re fond of sitting in Kirigiri’s front window, watching the street outside.

3\. Sayaka has never seen her display any emotions save for disdain.

So, yes, Kirigiri is unapproachable as all hell, but that doesn’t stop Sayaka’s heart from fluttering a bit whenever their paths cross. It is a pointless, mild crush, especially since they’ve never spoken. But Sayaka can’t deny even for a second that Kirigiri is very, very beautiful, and very, very alluring in her mystery.

It’s another two or three days before it finally happens. Sayaka’s coming home from the laundromat this time, heavy bag of clothes in hand. She’s looking forward to getting home, folding her laundry and relaxing for the rest of the night. It is getting dark, but not so dark that Sayaka misses it—right in the front window, in Kirigiri’s first-floor apartment, the two cats are lounging against the windowsill. They’re wearing matching sweaters, little red and green ensembles with white trim.

Sayaka’s eyes widen. They’re so  _cute._  She hurriedly leans her laundry bag against the side of the building and pulls her phone from her jacket, intending to snap a quick photo for Chihiro. One of the cats makes quick, brief eye contact with Sayaka, giving a small “prrrt” she can hear even through the glass, then jumps down out of sight.

“No, come back!” Sayaka whispers. “Come here…” She clicks her tongue several times, but it’s no use. The other cat leaps down as well, leaving Sayaka at an empty window.

“May I ask what you are doing?” a soft, cold voice asks from behind her.

Sayaka jumps. It’s her. Kirigiri’s standing there, arms crossed, same bitterly aloof expression on her face. “Ah!” she says. “I, well, please forgive me, it’s just—your cats, they were both over here a minute ago, and I wanted to get a photo. For my friend.” Silence. “They’re very cute in their sweaters,” Sayaka adds.

Kirigiri sighs. “I suppose… you don’t seem like the kind of person who would ordinarily cause so much trouble.”

“Ah, I wasn’t trying anything, I—”

Kirigiri cuts her off with a small wave of her gloved hand. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Sayaka relaxes, letting out a small breath. Kirigiri is even more intimidating up close than Sayaka had expected. “I’ll be going now then, I’m sorry to bother you!”

“It’s nothing…” Kirigiri shifts slightly where she stands. “Would you like to come in and get a better picture of them?”

“Eh?”

“You heard correctly.” The corner of Kirigiri’s mouth turns up slightly.

“Ah! Um, of course, yes! I just have this laundry…” Sayaka awkwardly picks her bag back up.

Kirigiri nods. “Take care of it, then. You know where to find me.”


	4. gonta/miu, yikes! it's ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 94\. you overhear my ex mocking me for being single at a holiday party and introduce yourself as my SO with a kiss on the cheek but we’ve never spoken before

Gonta was one of the first to arrive to the Christmas party, so he’s spent the last hour milling around, sampling the hors d'oeuvres, drinking the sparkling water he’s never liked. He doesn’t fit here, he’s sure. He would much rather be spending the night in the butterfly conservatory, or at the library, or even alone in his room. But a Gokuhara is always expected to make an appearance at these kinds of things, and the ire of his parents is even worse than a night wasted at a haughty party with drunken rich people.

The room is starting to fill up, now - Gonta spots his parents socializing with an older couple, and his brother pouring himself a drink at the minibar. Gonta considers, for a brief moment, going to talk to some member of his family, but he’s interrupted by an “Oh, Gonta-chan!” from below him.

Kokichi stands there, nearly a foot and a half under Gonta’s eye level. “Hello,” Gonta says, stunned. Kokichi is pretty much the last person he wants to see right now.

“It’s  _sooo_  nice to run into you again,” Kokichi says with a grin, and Gonta half-wonders what kind of horrible prank Kokichi could be planning to pull tonight.  _No,_ he reminds himself,  _don’t think about that._

“Good to see you too,” Gonta says instead. Polite. Diplomatic.

“So you’re by yourself as always, huh, Gonta-chan?”

“Mmm… Not many people here yet,” Gonta says.

“Not that! I mean, like,  _I_  brought my fiancee tonight.”

“Oh, congratulations, Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi beams. “Thanks! Even I was able to find someone to spend my life with!” He giggles, that horrible  _nishishi_  that’s always sent discomforting chills through Gonta. “I dunno what I’d do if I was all alone like Gonta-chan!”

“It doesn’t bother Gonta…”

“Oh? Does it?”

Gonta opens his mouth to reply, but can’t find the words. It seems like Kokichi is always two steps ahead; everything he says leads to a trap, and Gonta can’t keep up.

“Oh, hey, big guy!” A blonde woman has appeared by Gonta’s side. She’s gorgeous, wearing a flattering red dress, mistletoe pinned up in her blonde hair. Gonta turns, watches in slow motion as she leans up and presses a quick kiss to his jaw. “You were sayin’?” she asks, glaring at Kokichi.

“Woooow,” Kokichi drawls. “Well, okay! I guess dumb sluts like you deserve pathetic idiots in the end.”

The girl only keeps staring him down, placing her hand protectively on Gonta’s arm. She’s warm.

“BTW, your acting skills are shit, Iruma-chan! I wouldn’t buy this even if I was blindfolded!”

“Yeah, well, I don’t got time to waste on your nasty shrimp dick. Why don’t you go throw yourself at your boyfriend or somethin’ before I get you kicked to the fucking curb?”

Gonta watches this exchange go by, the two of them spitting insults at each other so fast he can’t keep up. Finally, Kokichi throws his hands up in the air and walks away, a wicked smile still on his face.

“Jesus shit,” the woman says, once he’s finally gone. “I hate that guy. Anyways! Hey. I’m Miu.” She winks, leaving Gonta speechless. The ghost of her lips still burns against his cheek.

“Gonta,” he manages. “Gokuhara.”

“Gokuhara! Oh, man. What’s a Gokuhara doing gettin’ shat on by Kokichi Ouma?”

“Umm… Gonta doesn’t know, really… Ouma-kun just came up to him and started talking, kind of?”

“He’s a little bitch,” Miu says. “You just can’t give him a reaction, it’s what he wants.”

“Oh, Gonta knows that.”

“Yeah?”

“Um, can Gonta ask, why…?”

“Why I know him?”

Gonta had meant to ask why Miu jumped in like that for a complete stranger, but nods his head anyway. It’s not like he doesn’t appreciate it, and her company is making this party more than tolerable. “Yeah.”

“Went to high school with him.” Miu knocks the remainder of her drink back in one gulp. “Good to see he hasn’t changed.”

“Oh… Gonta’s family is friends with Kokichi’s family.”

“Shit, that’s rough.”

“Yeah… Gonta doesn’t like to think ill of anyone, but…”

“Fuck that guy?” Miu supplies.

“Yes! Exactly.”

Miu laughs, loud and high like a windchime, or maybe a set of bells. “Oh, man. I like you. You and me are gonna be  _real_  good friends.”

Gonta can only hope.


	5. kaede/maki & kaito/shuuichi - flight delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51\. we’re stuck at the airport with cancelled flights and you look really sad

"Momota, we're going to miss our flight," Maki hisses, power walking as fast as she can across the crowded airport concourse.

"It's fine, it's fine! We got plenty of time." Kaito strolls leisurely behind her, his suitcase rolling in tow. "Boarding ends at 6:23. We're good."

Maki decides it's not worth fighting him and presses her lips together tightly. As stressed as she is, no amount of chiding Kaito will ever get him to hurry up. The last three years of being his next door neighbor (and reluctant-companion-turned-friend) have taught her that well.

Across the terminal, Kaede is sipping a latte while she waits for Shuuichi to come back from the bathroom. Their flight back home from university leaves at 6:33, and Shuuichi had insisted on getting to the airport early. Very early, in fact. Kaede doesn't mind, though; she'd rather spend some extra time in the airport than miss her flight home.

"Doing okay?" she asks when Shuuichi returns to the corner of the waiting area they've staked out.

"Yeah... Just a little anxiety."

"It'll be over soon! We've done this before. You can hold my hand if you get nervous."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," Shuuichi says. At least there's a little smile on his face now.

 

Maki and Kaito arrive at the waiting area for their gate at 6:21, which is much closer than Maki would have liked to cut it. To her surprise, though, it doesn't appear that their plane has started boarding. The lounge is full of people, murmuring to each other in various states of obvious unease.

"See, we made it," Kaito says. "Nobody's leavin' without the great Momota Kaito!"

"The flight's delayed," Maki says flatly.

"Huh? Said it was on time..." Right as Kaito finishes his sentence, the loudspeaker dings.

"Attention, all passengers on flight 578 to Osaka, departing at 6:33? We deeply regret to inform you that the flight will be delayed by at least two hours due to inclement weather..."

"No!" Shuuichi gasps. Kaede can practically feel his stress levels rising from where she sits - his body tenses up and his hands begin to tremble. Kaede makes a soothing little murmur and pats Shuuichi gently on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Shuuichi," she says. "It's okay. I mean, I'd rather have it delayed than crash, you know?"

Shuuichi just buries his face in his hands and moans in despair.

 

"This cannot be happening," Maki says quietly.

"Hey, cheer up, Harumaki! Least we're on time now!" Kaito leisurely takes a seat in the waiting area, kicking up his feet on the chair in front of him.

Maki sighs, seeing no other choice, and sits down next to him. Realistically, she knows that neither of them could have done anything to prevent the delay, but she's frustrated nonetheless. Sometimes, it just feels like Kaito's presence is the cause of things like this happening to her.

Someone sitting behind them bursts into tears. Maki doesn't look. Kaito, of course, does.

"Hey, hey, no worries! 'S gonna be okay. I'm a pilot too, you know! We're in great hands, an' they'll have us in Osaka in no time soon as it's safe."

Kaede is pretty sure the stranger in front of her is trying to talk to Shuuichi. Shuuichi doesn't answer, curling in further on himself and shuddering. She's about to try and brush the guy off when his companion turns around, and holy shit, she's _cute_.

"Don't listen to him," she says sourly, looking directly at Kaede. "He's only flown once."

"C'mon, Harumaki, let me look cool!"

"...Another thing he is not."

"A-Anyway! Since we're gonna be here awhile, we might as well get comfortable! Who wants to play cards against the great Momota Kaito?"

"Umm... Gimme a minute," Shuuichi says, sniffling.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kaede asks softly as he stands up and steps over her.

He shakes his head. "It's fine... thanks."

 

Once the dark-haired boy is gone, Kaito leans closer to the blonde girl sitting behind him. "Hey, is your boyfriend gonna be okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, he's okay. He just doesn't like to cry in public."

"Nobody does," Maki mutters.

"We aren't dating," the girl adds. "We're childhood friends, it would be kind of weird."

"Same with me and Harumaki! Gonna spend Christmas together 'cause she's never had anyone to do it with."

"Momota," Maki says warningly, feeling herself blush.

The girl laughs, and it makes Maki's face even warmer. "No, I think that's nice! I hope you guys have a really great time together."

"Thanks!"

"Um, I'm Kaede, by the way. Since we're going to be here a while."

"...Maki."

"Nice to meet you, Maki!"

 

Shuuichi comes back from the bathroom still a bit red-eyed, but overall looking better. "Sorry," he mutters.

"Don't be!" Kaito says. "You ready to play some cards?"

"Yeah, actually... that sounds good." Shuuichi wipes his eyes again, then collapses back into his seat.

"We all got introduced while you were gone! I'm Momota Kaito! And that's Harumaki."

"Ah... I'm Shuuichi. Saihara."

"I'm Kaede," Kaede says with a grin, well aware it's not necessary.

By the time their flight finally boards, Maki and Kaede have discovered a shared love of bubble tea and cats, and that both have flower tattoos. Kaede learns that Maki has never been to Osaka before, and promises to take her to all the best cafes. Kaito and Shuuichi are still chatting as they get on the plane; it seems they have an endless amount of things to talk about. They've traded numbers and emails, and promise to meet up when they can.

Well, Maki thinks, it could have been worse. It certainly could have been worse.


	6. kiibo/shuuichi - holding hands in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75. our first date is spent walking around our small town holding hands and talking as soft snow falls around us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm using he/him for kiibo here but rest assured he is still nonbinary as hell

Shuuichi can't bring himself to be excited about winter break the way his classmates are. He's sat through at least a hundred conversations about vacation plans, and had to brush it off when the topic came back to him. _Ah, I don't know, I guess I'm not really doing anything..._

The truth is, Shuuichi is staying at the academy for break. He'd gotten permission from the headmaster, and it's not like he'll be the only student there - Fukawa-senpai never goes home, and Angie usually stays too, not wanting to fly back to the Philippines for such a short time. But it will be a lonely thing, seeing the academy so quiet and empty. Lonely, but much better than having to be on constant guard around his mother and uncle.

Well. He'll take loneliness over that any day.

After everyone has left in the early evening, Shuuichi decides to wander through the academy's silent halls. It's ghostly calm, making Shuuichi uneasy. He feels as though he's out of place, somewhere he is not supposed to be.

"Ah!"

"Uwaah!" Shuuichi stumbles back, not expecting to have run, quite literally, into another person. "...Kiibo-kun?"

"Saihara-kun!" Kiibo puts his hands on his hips. "Please be more careful when walking alone!"

"Ah, yeah... um, what are you doing here?"

"My professor was unable to come and pick me up for break this year... the only other option was to have me placed in the plane's luggage compartment, and I would not stand for that!"

"I see... That's understandable."

"So I will be spending my break here at the academy!" Kiibo grins, a small puff of steam escaping from his collar plate. "What are you doing here, Saihara-kun?"

"Oh, I'm..." Shuuichi quickly decides to spare them the full story. "Just spending my break here too."

"You should go home and be with your family! Or - ah, do you not have anyone to...?"

That stings. "Umm, it's complicated..."

"I see..." Kiibo seems to deflate a little. Not for the first time, Shuuichi's struck by how remarkably human Kiibo's gestures can be. "Well, I will be off, then! I hope to see you around so we can make the best of this break together."

"Yeah... Thanks, Kiibo-kun."

 

Kiibo proves to be quite the companion over the two-week break. Not a day goes by where Shuuichi doesn't see him, and it almost feels as if Kiibo makes the time go by faster. When the break is almost over, it dawns on him that he hasn't felt lonely at all. Rather, he feels... warm. He finds himself looking forward to seeing Kiibo each day, wishing they could spend more and more time together.

So that's something he's trying not to think about.

In the morning of the day before everyone comes back to the academy, Kiibo takes Shuuichi by surprise. "Saihara-kun!" Kiibo says, suddenly and expectantly, as he watches Shuuichi drink coffee in the otherwise-empty cafeteria.

"Ah, what is it?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure. I don't mind." Shuuichi braces himself to explain any number of uncomfortable things: his family situation, the chest binders Kiibo has undoubtedly seen in his room, the antidepressants Kiibo just watched him take. All challenging, but manageable.

"Since today is the last day we will be able to spend together uninterrupted by our classmates, I've been considering..." Kiibo steadies himself. "Saihara-kun! Please go on a date with me!"

Shuuichi makes a small strangled noise and chokes on his coffee. "Uwah!"

"Are you okay?" Kiibo says, snapping to attention. "Deep breaths, Saihara-kun!"

"I'm fine, you just startled me," Shuuichi manages. "I mean, are you... sure?"

"I am absolutely certain! I had a video chat with Iruma-san last night, and she was the one who suggested it."

Oh. Miu put him up to this. "Ah, that's, that's fine, but... you know what a date is, right?"

"Of course! I have extensive knowledge of courtship rituals." Kiibo smiles brightly, and Shuuichi's breath catches in his throat. "I like you very much, Saihara-kun."

And so, as Shuuichi's head reels and his heart pounds, he accepts.

 

The sky is a pale grey when they leave the school, snow falling lightly and sticking to the ground in sheets. Shuuichi has to admit, it's beautiful. As the two of them make their way out, Kiibo offers his hand with a murmur of Shuuichi's name, and Shuuichi gladly takes it. Kiibo is warmer than he'd expected, and their fingers lace together naturally.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go, Saihara-kun?"

"Umm, I hadn't thought about it... Usually, the person who asks is the one who plans things..."

"I see! I will remember that for next time, then," Kiibo says, making Shuuichi's heart flip at how casually he says the words _next time._

"It's fine! Don't worry, I mean, I'm fine just walking around with you," Shuuichi hurriedly assures him. "It's... it's nice."

"I agree! I must say, this is my first time being outside in the snow... The cool air is very nice."

"Yeah..."

The two of them leisurely stroll around the campus in silence, still holding hands. The snow falls, catching on Shuuichi's hair and clothes before quickly melting. Occasionally Kiibo will give his hand a small squeeze, and each time it makes Shuuichi's heart stutter.

After a long while of comfortable quiet, Kiibo speaks up. "May I kiss you, Saihara-kun?"

Shuuichi's face heats up despite the cold, and he stops in place where he stands. "Ah! Umm, yeah... Yeah. You can."

"Okay, then..." Kiibo murmurs, as if he's preparing himself. He leans up and presses his mouth to Shuuichi's. His mouth is cold, but so is Shuuichi, so he hardly minds. It's electrifying nonetheless, and Shuuichi finds himself cupping Kiibo's face in his hands and kissing him over and over under the gentle snowfall.

Their classmates start to trickle back in that evening, one by one. When Miu arrives, she immediately makes a beeline for where Shuuichi and Kiibo are sitting in the cafeteria, still together several hours later. "Fucking finally!" she shouts, in lieu of a greeting. "Keebs! How ya doin'? You guys have fun, yeah?"

Kiibo beams, and Shuuichi feels his heart swell with affection for the hundredth time that day. "Yes! Saihara-kun has been a very agreeable date companion!"

"Kiibo-kun," Shuuichi says, half-laughing.

And when they part, and Shuuichi's back in his room alone for the night, he still finds himself unable to stop smiling.


	7. kaede/maki - morning after + snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01\. we just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now we’re snowed in, hello awkward

Maki Harukawa wakes up in an unfamiliar, too-soft bed, and everything comes crashing down.

Everyone makes mistakes, yes. But this is horrifically stupid. Not even Kaito would do this. It rushes back to her in waves—a blonde girl at the bar, talking to her, going home with her—Kaede. That's it. Kaede.

Maki slowly rolls over, hoping for some kind of miracle. There is none. The girl is there, blonde hair all over her pillow, her bare back curving towards Maki. Maki gulps.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Maki. She doesn't know what she was thinking, letting herself be so vulnerable in front of a complete stranger. Even if the girl is pretty, even if she did hold Maki close and kiss her neck like she meant it. The only option Maki sees is to slip out now, quietly, and let Kaede wake up alone. That way they can both move on from... whatever this was.

'She has to search for her clothes, finding her shirt from last night on the floor by the bed, her skirt and underwear closer to the door. Her shoes are in the threshold, near a pile of what must be Kaede's. From a few cursory glances around the apartment, Maki's gathered that Kaede lives here alone, and probably plays the piano. Oh, well. None of that will matter as soon as Maki leaves—

The window across the room catches her attention. Or, more specifically, the blank white expanse outside the window. Fat flurries of snow blow past the glass.

Tentatively, Maki abandons her shoes and creeps over to investigate. What greets her is unplowed roads, unshoveled sidewalks, and snowbanks at least a foot high.

_Shit._

Maki's  memory of the night before is a bit hazy, but she knows for sure that this building is much too small for her to try to hide in some hallway. And with outside looking like it is, it seems she has no choice but to wait the storm out.

A rustling from the bedroom behind her sends another jolt of panic through Maki's body. In another moment, Kaede appears, a loose t-shirt hanging off her body. "Morning," she says sleepily. "It's snowing, huh?"

"...It is."

"Awww, I have no idea how I'm gonna get to work tonight..." Kaede pads over to where Maki stands, then past her, to the kitchenette. "You want me to make some breakfast before you, um, go?"

Maki feels like her throat is closing up. "I don't know if you looked outside," she says, choosing her words carefully. "But the snow is pretty high. I don't think I _can_ go."

Kaede's eyes open wider, growing more alert as this information sinks in. "Ohhhh. We're snowed in?" Maki nods. "Oh! Snow day! It's like a sleepover, then!"

"If that's what you want to call it." Maki's still on high alert, but she can still get the fuck out of here with minimal damage once the plows come by the area.

"Okay, I'm gonna make us some food, then. Remind me again, your name...?"

Figures. "It's Maki."

"Maki! That's right!" Kaede smiles warmly. "I'm Kaede."

"I know."

Kaede laughs, and Maki's heart pounds. "What do you want for breakfast, miss Maki? I have eggs, I think I still have fish in the fridge, I should still have some bread left... Oh, don't let me forget! I wanted to get your number!"

...Looks like this won't be easy after all. But, somehow, Maki thinks she just might be okay with that.


	8. kaede/maki - winter coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 70. you bought a new coat that makes you look like a marshmallow and you’re scolding me for being outside in a sweater

“Maki,” Kaede pleads. “I don’t want you to get cold like that… At least come inside for a minute!”

Maki huffs, standing there on Kaede’s porch in the ten-degree weather in her usual hoodie and gloves. She’d been intending to pick Kaede up for their date and go from there, but it looks like this might take longer than she’d expected. “I’m fine. This is enough for now.” She’s been through much worse than slightly chilly weather, after all. Ten degrees isn’t even freezing. But she knows Kaede is unlikely to budge, so she comes into the apartment and shuts the door behind her. “I don’t get cold that easily.”

“I know, but…” By comparison, Kaede couldn’t be more dressed for winter unless she got into a full snowsuit. She’s wearing a huge puffy pink coat, unable to put her arms straight down by her sides. True, it’s probably very warm, but Kaede is always complaining of the cold the second summer ends. She needs a heavy coat much more than Maki would.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Maki folds her arms, not expecting Kaede to have an answer.

“Hmmm…” Kaede pauses. “Mmm. Let me get you a coat, I guess?”

“No.” They’ve already discussed, at great length, Maki’s hatred for receiving gifts.  _Don’t spend money on me,_  she always tells Kaede,  _just being with you is all I want._  It’s cheesy, the kind of hopeless romantic shit she hates, but it’s true.

“Ahaha, yeah… I’m just thinking out loud. Wear one of my jackets too? Oh, oh, I could give you my old coat!”

“It’ll be too big on me.” “Better than being too small,” Kaede says, already moving to rummage through her closet. “Here!” It’s tan, and lined with faux fur at the collar and trim, and heavy. Definitely not what Maki would choose for herself. But the part of Maki that grew up dirt poor is screaming that it’s free,  _it’s free and it’s just going to get thrown out if you don’t take it_  and it’s  _free_  and it smells like her girlfriend.

“I guess. If you’re not going to do anything with it,” Maki mutters.

“Really? I was just gonna give it away or something, but I’d rather have it go to you. You wanna try it on?”

Maki nods and shrugs it over her shoulders. The fabric envelops her, and Maki’s surprised at the gentle weight of it. Experimentally, she reaches down and zips the jacket up, then jams her hands in the pockets.

“Um, do you like it?”

“It’s not bad.”

Kaede smiles sheepishly. “It looks good on you, Maki love.”

“Shut up.”

“It does!”

Maki makes a small grumbling noise and extends her hand to Kaede. Hand in hand, the two of them venture out into the snowy streets for their date.

And Maki won’t admit it, but she’s much warmer than she was when she’d started out.


	9. kyouko/sayaka - new years party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31. i’m planning the holiday party but you want to keep the decorations to a minimum and it’s A HOLIDAY PARTY so leave me alone and let me make it beautiful

Kyouko is a planner. She always has been. True, being a detective requires quite a bit of flexibility, but in her civilian life Kyouko prefers to know what she’s doing and when. This year she’s been planning something extra special, and all it requires is for a few factors to fall into place the same way they have for the past five years. Hardly a gamble. So when Sayaka breaks the routine and says the words “New Years’ party”, it irritates Kyouko maybe a little more than it should.

“Here?” she says carefully.

Sayaka, to her credit, always sees right through Kyouko. “I know. Mmhm, here, but we could keep it short, okay? I’ll handle everything. Ah, it’s your apartment too, though, so you decide! But I’ll make sure to keep it small. If you want.”

Kyouko pauses to think. She does not like gatherings, particularly in her own home. This puts quite a snag in her perfect, quiet New Years’ plan. And yet, she knows how happy it would make Sayaka.

“Fine,” Kyouko says. “I have one condition, though.”

“Of course,” Sayaka smiles, her eyes shining in excitement.

“I will come and go as I see fit. I was planning for a quiet night, so…”

“Oh, if that’s all… I’ll make sure no one bothers you! And I’ll save you some pralines.”

“Thank you.” Kyouko folds her hands and puts on her blank mask. An unexpected turn in the plan, but nothing unsolvable.

So on New Year’s Eve, Kyouko sits there, curled underneath the kotatsu with some pretentious novel she’s hardly enjoying, as Sayaka flits around the room. Strings of lights are hung, streamers and paper snowflakes are taped to the walls. One of Kyouko’s cats begins batting at the hanging decorations, to Sayaka’s obvious disdain. Kyouko simply watches with a small smirk.

“Sayaka,” she says quietly.

“Yes?”

“Why put in all this effort for such a small gathering?”

“Hmmm… I just think it’s nice! The new year only comes once a year, you know.”

“That goes without saying, yes.” Kyouko closes her book and sets it on the top of the kotatsu. “As long as it makes you happy, I suppose there’s no problem.”

The guests arrive later that evening. Sayaka, true to her word, did keep it small: just the girls from her old idol group. Kyouko lets them socialize amongst each other, spending most of the night with her cats. All throughout the night, she hears the low murmur of the TV under the girls’ high, excited voices. Well, as long as Sayaka’s having a nice time, then it’s alright.

Just before midnight Kyouko rejoins the little group, sitting close to Sayaka on the floor so she can ring in the new year with her girlfriend. She supposes there’s no real difference between the minutes before and after midnight, but it’s just another excuse to celebrate with Sayaka.

The former idol group girls leave at a quarter past, off to visit the local shrine together. Kyouko’s content to watch as Sayaka waves them out, singing “Happy new year!” as they go. Finally, only Sayaka and Kyouko are left, and the apartment is quiet save for soft piano music coming from the TV. Sayaka giggles and holds out her hand, and says, “Would you dance with me, Kyouko-chan?”

Kyouko couldn’t have set this up better if she tried. She slips her fingers into Sayaka’s, allowing Sayaka to pull her close as they begin to sway gently together. The lights twinkle around them. Kyouko steadies herself and begins.

“Sayaka,” she says, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Mmhm?”

“I hope we have a great many years together.”

“Ehehe, me too!”

Kyouko clears her throat softly. “I want to be happy together with you as my partner, as long as time will allow us. Sayaka, would you promise to stay with me? As… part of my family?”

Sayaka freezes, pulls back, grabs Kyouko by the shoulders. “Yes,” she whispers, grinning. “Yes! Yes, yes, of course I will!”

“I’m glad,” Kyouko says, a smile warming her own face now.

After the two of them share a kiss, Sayaka breathlessly asks, “Is this why you didn’t want a party at first? Kyouko-chan!”

“I worked around it.”

“Kyouko-chan,” Sayaka says again, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “I love you!”

“And I love you.”

 


	10. kaede/maki + kaito - holiday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23. i’m trying to get away from an annoying person at the winter formal so i decide to ask the next person who walks by my table to dance and you just happen to be the most popular person in school

Maki does not like holiday parties. She doesn’t like any kind of party, actually, but themed parties are the worst. Especially this themed party, wherein she’s been made to wear a reindeer antler headband that clashes terribly with her black cocktail dress. She wouldn’t even be here if the class rep hadn’t strongly encouraged everyone’s attendance, which, coming from Kaede - well, Maki doesn’t want to think about her disappointed face. Not like she cares, really. Maki’s never cared about disappointing anyone before, and she’s not about to start now. Even if it is Kaede.

That aside, the main annoyance is, as always, Kaito. Maki’s found it nearly impossible to get him off her back. No matter what she does, he still clings to her side. “We can go as friends!” he’d said, and she had tried to protest  _No, I don’t want to go as anything._  But Kaito is nothing if not persistent, and here she is.

“Don’t you wanna dance?” Kaito’s asking now, for the second time in an hour.

“Still no.” Maki takes a sip of her water, just to have something to do with her hands.

“C'mon, I can show you! I’m a pretty great dancer.” Kaito’s practically sticking his chest out, he’s so obviously proud of himself.

“I know how. I just don’t want to.”

“You could have fun. Never know until you try, yeah?”

Maki is a hundred percent sure that she doesn’t need to try it to know she would not enjoy being pressed up against Kaito Momota on a crowded dancefloor. “If you want to dance so badly, why don’t you ask Saihara?” she mutters.

“That’s not the point right now!” Kaito doesn’t even seem fazed by the comment. Great. “I’m not gonna leave until you get up and dance!”

Well, two can play at that game. Maki’s half-aware of someone passing by the table in her peripheral vision, the rustle of a long skirt and the click of heels. In an impulsive burst of - god, she doesn’t even know what - she turns to the person and says, “Hey.”

And her eyes meet Kaede’s.

“Oh, hi, Harukawa-san!” Kaede says brightly. “Are you enjoying the party?”

There’s no way she’s going to answer that honestly. “It’s alright.”

“I’m glad to hear it! Did you, um, need something?”

Maybe it would do her some good to take chances once in a while.

“Sure,” Maki says. “Do you want to… dance…? With me.”

Kaede grins, her eyes opening wide. “I’d love that! Yes, of course, right now? I was on my way to get a drink, but I can totally wait.” She extends her pink-gloved hand to Maki.

Maki shoots Kaito a look as she stands up. She’d expected him to be shocked, surprised, but instead he grins and gives her a thumbs-up. “That’s my Harumaki! Go get ‘em!”

Maki just shakes her head, taking Kaede’s hand and following her out onto the dance floor. It’s just a dance, she tells herself. It’s only a few minutes, and it makes no difference in the long run. But it’s something. It’s something. And that something, in the moment, is exactly what she needs.


	11. gonta/miu, first snow of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53\. your scream woke up the entire building because you’re so damn excited about the first snow fall and i’m going to give you a piece of my mind except you’re really cute
> 
> happy birthday cyberjellies!

Miu is dreaming of something like her childhood home when she’s shaken awake by the familiar heavy floor-shaking thuds of Gonta entering her room. She pretends to still be asleep. She usually is at this time, anyway - shit, what time is it? Too early, she’s sure.

“Miu! Miu, snow!”

Miu has more than half a mind to burrow herself deeper into the blankets and try to go back to sleep. She’s seen snow a hundred fucking times; she doubts it’ll be any different now. Being woken up by Gonta loudly announcing the first snowfall of winter is decidedly low on the list of ways she’d like to spend a Wednesday morning. So, Miu keeps her eyes shut and rolls over, snuggling into her covers and her stuffed animals.

“Miu, come and see,” Gonta says after a moment, no less excited. Goddamn, big guy’s never taken a hint in his life.

“Fuckin’… tired,” Miu croaks out.

“Oh! Did Gonta wake you up? Gonta’s sorry!” Miu can hear him shift where he stands next to her bed. “Gonta just wanted Miu to see… Snow really pretty.”

Miu groans and forces her eyes open. It’s hard not to humor Gonta - he’s letting her stay in his house, after all; it’s the least she can do. Plus, she finds it annoyingly difficult to be irritated with him when he’s so cute. She rolls over, squinting, and lets her eyes adjust to the cold winter light.

Outside her window, well, there’s snow. Untouched snow as far as the eye can see, blanketing the fields and the trees that dot the countryside. Even Gonta’s beehives are covered in a layer of white. It looks like something out of a painting, Miu supposes, but not that impressive. Not worth waking up at eight o'clock for. Until she turns away from the window and looks up at her partner.

Gonta’s eyes are bright, sparkling. Miu’s used to seeing this kind of excitement in him reserved for insects, or occasionally photographs of wild wolves.  _Shit_ , she realizes.  _This actually makes him really happy._

“Hey,” she says, her heart fluttering with a sudden burst of affection. “Gimme some time to get my shit together. But you wanna go outside? Make a snowman or somethin’?”

Gonta looks down at her, puzzled. “Snowman?”

“Yeah, you know, roll the snow together and make, like, a sculpture of a little dude?”

“Miu will have to show Gonta!” The smile has returned to his face.

“Yeah, just wanna eat first and stuff.” Miu feels much more alert now. Ah, well. She can always take a nap if she needs to. Besides, Gonta’s worth it.


	12. angie/korekiyo - weird gift wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 84. I work at the gift wrapping station in the mall and you keep bringing the weirdest gifts but this time you ask me to wrap a single tiny plastic frog in a big box and I have to ask who would want this?

Korekiyo is no stranger to odd encounters, especially at work. Granted, yes, retail seems to bring out a rather interesting side of humanity, but none so much as during the holiday season. This is their second year working extra shifts at the department store, and more often than not they find themself at the complimentary gift-wrapping station. This year, though, they’ve been getting a repeat visitor. Tiny, platinum blonde, dark blue eyes, deep tan skin, always in a large yellow jacket. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to when she comes into the store, or to the things she brings to Korekiyo’s counter. So far, she has brought a plastic bag full of small rocks, charcoal-infused hand soap, a pair of hand grips, three small cat collars with varying macabre designs, and a palm-sized animal skull. (That one would’ve gotten Korekiyo’s attention even if nothing else had.) Korekiyo is aware, of course, that they should ask her to leave, especially since they’re sure she did not buy most of these items at their store. But they find themself so fascinated by her, and they can’t help but look forward to seeing what she might bring them next.

Two days before Christmas she’s back, presenting Korekiyo with a large box which appears to have once housed a crockpot, according to its packaging. When she sets it on the counter, though, it’s clearly either empty or nearly so. Korekiyo’s curiosity is piqued yet again. “Hello again,” they begin. “Forgive me, and feel free to refuse, but I’m quite intrigued as to what might be in this box. If it’s anything like your other curiosities…”

“Oho! Does Kiyo want to see?” The girl grins wildly, and for a moment Korekiyo is alarmed before they remember they’re wearing a name tag. “It’s okay, open it! Angie doesn’t mind.”

“Very well.” Watching her expression, Korekiyo opens the box, completely and totally unsure of what to expect. Inside, resting all the way at the bottom, is one very small ceramic frog. Korekiyo is speechless for a moment. “I see,” they manage, even though they really don’t see at all.

The girl beams. “Angie thinks he’s a great gift! She made him herself, you know.”

Oh. It’s handmade. That is considerably less weird, but the box still pushes it over into clearly unusual territory. “This is very fine craftsmanship… But I must ask, why such a large box?”

Angie shrugs, diverting her attention to a display near the counter. “Surprise.”

“And are all your gifts this peculiar, or have you been simply bringing all the oddities to me?”

“Oh, kinda! Angie thought Kiyo might be the kind of person who might like them, you know?” She beams at them, an angel bathed in department store fluorescents. “Did Angie guess right?”

Perhaps, after the holiday season is over and Korekiyo returns to regular retail, they will miss this, they think. “You had my interest with the skull, I admit.”

“Angie can keep bringing things if Kiyo wants!” she says, as if she’s read their mind.

“Ah, that won’t be necessary,” they say quickly. “Tomorrow will be my last day at this station until next year. But…” They deliberate on it, choosing their words carefully. “My shift will end in an hour, if you’re not opposed to a meeting outside of this store?”

“Oh, yes! Angie will be waiting!”

So Korekiyo wraps the box with the tiny frog and sends Angie on her way. It’s something to look forward to, certainly, for better or for worse.


	13. kiibo/shuuichi - warming you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44. i’m the friend who is constantly cold and you’re the friend who is constantly hot so you offer to snuggle with me when the power goes out

Over the past few weeks of dating, Shuuichi's found out several things about Kiibo that he doubts anyone else knows. Kiibo has an interest in cooking and baking; sweets in particular. Kiibo doesn't really sleep, but he does power down in something like a sleep mode, his eyes shut and his collar glowing a soft blue as his battery charges. And, perhaps most surprisingly, Kiibo is warm. Really, really warm.

It does make sense, if he thinks about it. Computers tend to generate some heat, which is why they have fans built in to cool them. Kiibo is no exception. Perhaps it's just a preconceived notion about robots - in Shuuichi's mind, at least, he had expected Kiibo to run cool. Finding out the contrary was true had been a pleasant, and welcome, surprise.

Kiibo's warmth, all particulars aside, is extremely convenient in the cold winter weather. Shuuichi frequently finds himself wishing he was back at home in his bed, or under a kotatsu. But Kiibo is nearly always there, offering a warm robotic hand.

Tonight is no different. If anything, it's even more extreme, heavy winds battering the walls and threatening to knock Shuuichi's apartment building down. Shuuichi's been pretty sure the power would go out since the second the wind started. And, well, it was only a matter of time. Before long, as much as he'd like to hide it, Shuuichi starts to shiver.

"Saihara-kun, is something the matter? It seems like you're shaking," Kiibo says, mid-conversation.

"I'm just cold," Shuuichi assures him. "It's nothing serious. Um, and you don't have to call me Saihara," he adds quietly.

"Cold temperatures can be serious!"

"They can be, but, uh, not in this case. I'm just a little cold, it's okay."

"Still, though, if you are at all uncomfortable... Would you like me to help restore your body temperature?"

It's actually kind of unfair how cute Kiibo is, Shuuichi thinks. "If you want," he says.

Kiibo smiles, his face practically glowing. "Very well! I've done some research on this topic, actually. You are best off being wrapped in a blanket, to trap your own natural body heat."

"Okay..." Shuuichi says, pulling the comforter off his futon and wrapping it around his shoulders. "I, um, think I'd rather lay down, actually."

"That is quite alright!"

Shuuichi can feel Kiibo's eyes on him as he straightens out the blankets and snuggles into his bed. His bed, which is also cold, but it'll warm up in time. Yet Kiibo makes no further move, just sits there on the floor a few feet from Shuuichi.

"Um, is there something...?"

"Yes!" Kiibo says suddenly. "If... If I might ask... C-could we... share a bed?"

Shuuichi's heart pounds wildly. "Ah, I guess... You won't overheat, right?"

"I will do my best to transfer any additional heat I may produce directly to you, Shuuichi!"

Shuuichi still melts whenever he hears Kiibo use his first name. "Okay..." He lifts up the blankets to allow Kiibo to slide in next to him.

So the two of them lie there, face to face, Kiibo cupping Shuuichi's cold fingers in his own warm hands. Already Shuuichi feels better. More alive, even.

"This is nice," Kiibo says, in a soft and gentle tone Shuuichi's seldom heard. "I think... this is what happiness is."

"Yeah," Shuuichi says, and means it. "Yeah, I think it is."


End file.
